This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Digital broadband broadcast networks enable end users to receive digital content including video, audio, data, etc. Using a mobile terminal, a user may receive digital content over a wireless digital broadcast network.
The capacity of a wireless transmission channel, in a broadcasting system, for example, can be divided between different services by using time-division multiplexing (TDM). Each service reserves a slot in a TDM frame, which results in a fixed bit rate. The bit rate is determined by the size of the slot and the frame interval. Some services, such as a real-time video service, can have a variable bit rate.
TDM capacity has typically been reserved according to the maximum bit rate of the video service in order to guarantee that the stream always fits into the reserved slot. Most of the time, however, the reserved slots are not completely filled resulting in wasted transmission capacity.
Systems have been identified to more completely fill reserved TDM slots in order to reduce wasted transmission capacity. However, it is still desirable to provide a system and method by which transmission capacity can be further increased, for example to increase the number of services that may be provided.